


Pyromaniac (Or Maybe Not)

by Skyebyrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fem!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebyrd/pseuds/Skyebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic ficlet I wrote for tumblr user weiweipon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyromaniac (Or Maybe Not)

Gavin has been woken by a plethora of strange things before: people sitting on him, people pushing him over (or him falling off of something), a stray bottle or bit of food thrown in his direction, a passing police siren heard through a window, or Geoff (who is a category all his own) but he’s never been woken by the fire alarm before.

His eyes flash open and he quickly feels the empty space in the bed next to him, and, no, Michelle isn’t here, this is really terrible, oh, _bollocks_. He frantically looks around the room, calling out her name as he adjusts his pants (sorry, _boxers_ ) so they aren’t falling off his arse and he runs into the hallway, yelling her name as he tries to find the source of the fire; there’s smoke coming from the kitchenette, though, so he heads in that direction quickly.

“Michelle, are you in here?” He asks worriedly, peering through the smoke.

“Yeah, I’m fine asshole, just find the damn fire extinguisher, will you?” She snaps at him and, oh, okay, maybe things aren’t as dire as they seem. He darts off to find the extinguisher ( _do they even have one?_ ) as Michelle opens up a few windows to clear the smoke out. Gavin finds the extinguisher in the hall closet and goes to the kitchen and quickly hoses the place down after glancing at the instructions. He hears Michelle sigh deeply from the living room and he rushes over to her, peppering her face in kisses and hugging her close.

“Are you okay, Michelle? Are you hurt? What happened?” Gavin asks, over and over, in between kisses and Michelle laughs softly at him before holding his face in between her hands. She’s blushing- a lot- but she also looks completely unhurt, and Gavin thanks every god in existence for that.

“I’m fine, Gav, I just…I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but…I don’t really know what happened, actually. That’ll be one helluva story for the cops, eh?” She gives him a small peck on the lips and they both sigh with happiness; Gavin really hopes he’ll never lose this feeling of newness, but after three years together, he really doubts it.

“I’m touched that you’d want to burn my kitchen down for me, it’s a lovely thought, sweetie.” He teases and she backs up with a playful gasp, lightly smacking his arm.

“I didn’t go in there setting out to burn the damn thing down, asshole!”

“What were you even trying to cook, eggs flambé?” He laughs and backs away from her, and she gives chase throughout the apartment.

“Get the fuck back here, Gavin! I’ll kill you!”

Their laughter echoes through the door and out onto the landing where a police officer is poised to knock on the door, but he pauses; _best give them a few more minutes_ , he thinks to himself. _There ain’t nothing like being young and in love_. 


End file.
